1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique of grouping images recorded by a digital still camera, a digital video camera, or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Viewing images recorded by a digital still camera (to be referred to as a DSC hereinafter) or a digital video camera (to be referred to as a DVC hereinafter) on a personal computer or television has become popular.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-357067 discloses an image search method of searching these images for images containing persons or specific persons as objects, grouping them, creating a collection of images containing persons or a collection of images containing specific persons, and mailing it to these persons.
However, as a result of grouping a plurality of images according to specific persons, there is a possibility that images will be grouped in a manner unintended by the user who has grouped the images. For example, such grouped images may include
(1) an image in which a specific person is contained, but the user feels that the facial expression of the person is not so good, and
(2) an image in which a specific person is contained, but an unknown person is also depicted.
In such a case, after the images are grouped, the user needs to check and correct the grouping result while displaying the content of the images. This is a troublesome task for the user.